


Tom and Bushy Bushido

by princess_tones



Category: Bushido (Musician), Bushido - Fandom, Tokio Hotel
Genre: 'Humour', M/M, joke, non-serious, okay i'll stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_tones/pseuds/princess_tones
Summary: Eh, I don't know what this is. Just read it if you want to laugh at terrible writing and silly characters. XDThis story was previously up before, but I took it down when I was convinced I was a normal and reasonable writer... Turns out I'm still cray and strange so, gonna upload this again.





	Tom and Bushy Bushido

In the car, Tom had sat back in the passenger seat, dozing lightly as the breeze filtered in through the half-open window next to him. He was waiting on the others, but he didn't mind how long he had to wait. It was no big deal. Just fifteen minutes into his snooze, Tom's mobile phone buzzed in his pocket right on his thigh. Nimbly, Tom slid his long fingers into his jeans pocket and pulled the device out, swiping to answer. He pressed it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey there, innit." He heard the voice say.

Tom's face screwed up. It was Bushido.

The guitarist sighed. "What do you want?"

"Well, I just wanna chill wid you, innit." Bushido stated.

"Well... I'm busy... Innit." Tom mocked, his lips turning down at the corners as he moved the phone away from his face, ready to cut this geezer off.

They had dated a while ago. That's all Tom really noted. He didn't really care about what their relationship had been like, but if people asked him, he didn't deny dating Bushido.

"Look, man, innit, I'm down at da recording studio organising some sick beats. Come see me, innit." Bushido pushed.

Tom facepalmed at Bushido's words. Sometimes he spoke proper English, sometimes he retreated back to gangsta gibberish.

When Bushido heard Tom say nothing, he continued. "Babes, come on yeah, innit. I miss you, innit."

Tom bit his lip. He still didn't say anything. But he was breathing loud, so Bushido could tell he was still there.

"Babes? Babes, come on!" Bushido pleaded. "Please please please, innit. I'm lonely widout you. I need someone to cuddle up wid, yeah. How do you tink it feels to be so alone wid nobody to cuddle up to, innit! I know we ain't together no more but just please come visit me today. I don't care if after dis you don't wanna see me, just please-"

Tom's eyes closed and he gritted his teeth. More out of frustration than anger. Bushido didn't know how much he messed with Tom's mind. He was supposed to be through with this guy and here he was now, asking Tom to visit him. Like it was no big deal.

"Babes, come on!!! I'm begging you, innit. Just please gimme an answer, you know how much you wanna be wid me, baby girl!"

"O-fucking-kay." Tom enunciated slowly. He huffed and cut him off. Breathing fast, he let the phone slip away from his ear and sighed, closing his eyes.

He really didn't want to visit Bushido, especially since his friends didn't like the guy and he hadn't been a good boyfriend to him. The others had thrown a fucking party when Tom and Bushido had broken up. Drinks all round. Tom's hand rubbed over his face as he considered not showing up.

Yeah, he still found Bushido attractive. Yeah, he still thought that guy cared about him even though he'd been bad to him sometimes. Well, bad in his friends' opinion. Tom hadn't thought Bushido had been bad at all.

His phone buzzed. This time just for a second.

Tom saw a text on his phone. He opened it to see Bushido's name again.

'S0 is d4t a y3s?'

Tom stared at the message. Another one came through the next second.

'Plzz? I ju$ w4na b wid u. Ju$ us 2. I pr0miss w3 wont g0 bAck to da BEDROOM. Jus ch1llin.'

Another sigh and Tom replied.

'Kay den.'

'Gud. C u dair ;).'

Well, at least he wasn't calling him around there to fuck. Tom wasn't ever touching that rapper in that way again. And vice versa.

~

~

Nine o'clock in the night and Tom was waiting outside of Bushido's flat. He stared at the doorbell and gulped... He was scared. What if Bushido was angry and he had hidden his anger when he had been talking to him on the phone earlier? What if he wants Tom back and this is a trick? Tom closed his eyes and pushed the doorbell.

It was less than two minutes before Bushido came to the door. It flew open. Bushido was dressed in a casual tracksuit with his hair slicked back.  
"Hey dair babes..." He leaned into Tom and whispered, his beard scratching against Tom's cheek.  
Tom slightly recoiled, his face itching from the beard assault.

"Hey..." Replied Tom tentatively.

Bushido's arms looped around Tom's body and his rough lips sought Tom's.

"Ugh." Tom pulled back as he felt Bushido's lips growing persistent and bordering on outright forceful. Bushido tugged him close once more and his tongue casually flicked out. Tom recoiled once more and shoved his shoulders.

"S-stop. You said no messing around; just chilling. If you can't keep to your word then I'm gonna have to go." It came across hesitant.

Bushido licked his lips.  
"Shore den. Wat do ya wants to do instead innit?"

"Uh. You invited me. What do you wanna do?" Tom nervously tongued his lip piercing as he stepped around Bushido into the house. He rubbed his arm. The place looked so foreign to him despite the countless times he'd been here during their relationship.

"I dunno babes. Maby we shuld go down to da basemunt and go in da pool. We culd ack like we're havin a pool partee for two."

Tom shrugged. "Sure. I didn't bring swim shorts though."

"Who sed anyting about swim shorts? You wud be fine in your burtday suit like me." Bushido shut the door and stood in front of Tom, touching his arm.

Tom shrugged. He didn't want this to get dirty and he had already tried hard to sneak away from the house. This wasn't worth the sneaking.

"So is dat a yes? If not we can go and watch a mooovie in da livin room and cuddle up like good boyfriend." Bushido touched his arm again.

Tom smacked it away. "I choose the pool." He decided. He just didn't want to cuddle up with him...

"Dat is a good choice babes. Go get ready... Oh weight I forgot you don't need to innit? Jus strip innit?" Bushido laughed. Tom looked away and held back another shrug.

Bushido's shoulders shook when he laughed. He took Tom's hand and they walked to the basement. Tom almost stepped on Bushido's feet as they descended some rather dark stairs. A door at the base opened and it led out to the basement. Inside it was lighter, fake candles stood on stands in the corners of the room. The room was practically empty except for the big pool in the corner. It looked more like a jacuzzi since it wasn't built into the ground. A rack of towels stood beside it.

Bushido poked Tom's spine. "Get dem clodes off."

Tom shuddered and removed his jacket. His t-shirt and jeans came off slowly. He didn't take off his boxers.

"Wut are you doin i said burtday suit! Get dose briefs off!"

"They're not briefs." Tom folded his arms, glaring at the pool and at Bushido from the corner of his eye.  
Bushido stamped his foot.

"Briefs, knickers, boxers - same ting! Now shut up and take dose off or I'll be leevin mines on as welll."

Tom shook his head. "Bushido... I'm fine like this." His gaze flickered to meet the rapper's momentarily.

Bushido sighed. "Fine den. Don't expect to be seein my goods den. Even though da bubblee water innit."

Tom looked at the pool again. "Bubbles?" If there were bubbles in the pool he would easily take off his boxers and chill out in there with the rapper.

"Jaja man. Plenty of bubbles , babes. You don't need to hide.. Come see innit." Bushido took him by the shoulders and stepped him towards the pool. He turned on a switch and an underwater thing that Tom couldn't see started making the water foam and bubble. The whole pool seemed to turn white and foamy. Bushido rubbed his hands together and grinned at Tom.

"See dat? Nobody can't see through dis bubbles."

Tom pulled a face, considering. It couldn't hurt. "Hmm. Okay. Turn around."

Bushido rolled his eyes and did so. Without complaint, to Tom's surprise. He took off his boxers after Bushido turned and quickly stepped one foot into the pool. It was warm luckily, so he got in completely and sat down on the tiny seat near the floor of the pool. His chest just about peaked out of the water so that was good.

Good coverage.

Tom felt himself relaxing in the water. Even when Bushido got in with him and sat right beside him so close their shoulders and knees bumped. He was okay with it.

"See babes..? I can see you gettin comphy in hear."  
Bushido faced him and his eyes raked over all of Tom that he could see. His hand touched Tom's knee.

Tom reached up and swept his long braids in front of his shoulder. He didn't want those wet at all. "Comfy... Yes. But don't expect me to stay in here long. I... Wanted to talk to you before I leave. The guys don't know I'm here." He babbled without thinking.

Bushido grinned. "Da'ss good. At least we have our pryvaseee."

"Why do we need...privacy?" Tom frowned.

"Becus we're naykid innit babes. Are you an exhibishiniss now or someting? You want a ordience seein us like dis? Naykid?"

"No, no. Nothing of that sort. It's pronounced 'exhibitionist' anyway..." Tom elbowed him and hid a smirk. "I mean why do we need privacy when we only want to talk?"

"Becus... I wanna do dis.." Bushido grabbed Tom's arm above his elbow and pulled him closer. Their lips awkwardly bumped and the kiss was swift and messy. Sloppy in a bad way.

"Stop. I said none of that or I'm... going." Tom pressed a wet hand to Bushido's lips to push him away.

Bushido kissed his fingers.  
Tom's hand retracted immediately. But that had been cute...

"Shido! Stop or I'll go." Tom said, smacking at his firm shoulder and causing the water to splash on him.

Bushido didn't flinch, he pulled a face that was a cross between humoured and annoyed. "Pleeze babes... Kisses don't meen mutch."

Tom sighed. "At least let's talk first. I just want to know... Why did you really want to see me so much today? I nearly got caught getting a call from you earlier on today and my friends are getting ideas about how I'm seeing you when... I'm not. We're just friends. Well, not even that... We just... Still talk."

Bushido was nodding intently to the whole thing. Tom's eyes lit up with hope.  
"Yeah I tink I hear you babes. Now let's get back to da kissin."

Tom looked away. He stared at the wall trying hard not to turn around and punch out Bushido's gold teeth. He was angry now. No denying that.

"Anis... Are you sure you hear me? Because this is actually pretty serious. Do I really have to put this... Into Layman's terms?" Tom slowly looked around at his ex.

"What's dat? Who's Layman?"

"Forget it. Just answer me this: what do you want from me?"

"Let me tink... Hmm..."

Tom sighed and kicked his foot in the water out of frustration. "Think fucking wisely."

"Whaaaale..." Bushido began. "I want your good soul and bodee."

"My what?"

"Yeh. Your soul and your bodee. You got a kind soul and a hot bod." Bushido justified, nodding at Tom with his own type of earnest.

"But I'm not dating you. This has gotta stay platonic."

"What's dat meen?"

"It means no calling me 'babes' or kissing me, touching me, calling me up anytime... You get the picture." Tom gritted his teeth.

Bushido shuffled on the seat and the water shifted with him, rising above his neck.

"So I can't touch you like dis?" He reached to touch Tom's upper thigh which earned him a slap.

"No just keep the fuck away. I mean it. I've been so patient with you and you've never tried to be the same with me. Why do I bother..."

"Because dat's what luv is about." Bushido whispered.

Tom glared at him. "Only if it goes two ways. You don't bother for me."

"Yeh I do. Dat's why I got you round here now."

"Really? How kind of you to invite me... Ugh... I just... You don't seem to get how I feel. I really liked you, Anis. If you actually want to get back together you need to try for me. And not like this." He threw his hands up and foamy water splashed up with them.

Bushido nodded. "Yeh... So do you want me to let you go home or someting?"

Tom looked at him. He didn't really feel like going anymore but... At least Bushido was making progress by actually not forcing Tom to be here. It was a good start in Tom's eyes.

"Yeah." Tom reluctantly said. "Turn around." Tom stood up and grabbed one of the towels at the side rack as Bushido obeyed. He dried off hurriedly and picked up his discarded clothes. Tom pulled on his boxers and jeans and then his t-shirt and jacket.  
Bushido turned around when Tom tapped his foot against the floor and cleared his throat.

"Yeh?"

"I hope you change, Bushido. I miss you." Tom murmured tiredly, rubbing at his own cheek.

"Me too innit." Bushido answered and watched Tom. The rapper's look gave away nothing, like usual.

Tom shrugged and walked out of the basement, calling: "I'll let myself out."


End file.
